hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11: Infiltration
Infiltration is the Eleventh episode of Hidan no Aria. It was aired on July 1, 2011 Summary The heist is on! Kinji and Aria have successfully infiltrated as servants for Vlad's mansion. Despite Vlad being absent and their biology teacher, Sayonaki Tooru, currently managing it, the duo must tread carefully to find their objective. What dark secrets does Vlad's mansion hold? Plot Aria's made training has come to a conclusion with her passing Riko's final service test with flying colors. Later that day, Kinji and Aria meet wait for Riko outside of the train station in order to begin their infiltration of Vlad's mansion. Much to Kinji's surprise, Riko's disguise for their employment agent is as Kana. After some prodding by Aria to uncover the truth behind Kana from Kinji, they arrive at Vlad's mansion where they are greeted by their teacher Sayonaki Tooru instead. He explains he is watching over the mansion for Vlad as he has gone overseas and is much surprised to learn two of his own students will be assisting him look after the house. Riko departs soon after and Sayonaki shows them their uniforms and bedrooms. The next two weeks fly by with the pair working in the mansion. As they made their rounds cleaning everyday, they took note of the location of Riko's rosary and Sayonaki's habits. Unfortunately for them, he seems to spend most of his time in the research lab where to rosary is stored so during their daily check-in with Riko over the phone she proposes one lures Sayonaki out while the other steals and replaces the rosary. During dinner the night before the final day of their employment, Aria gets closer to Sayonaki by talking about the roses he's bred in the gardens. Meanwhile, Kinji takes note of Sayonaki's odd diet of lightly seared steaks and the howling of wolves in the distance. The next day, Aria invites Sayonaki to admire all of the roses he's bred in the garden while Kinji gears up to infiltrate the research lab. Using a hole secretly dug beneath the pool table, Kinji infiltrate's the lab and sets up a hook rail in order to pluck the rosary between the security laser grid. As he managed to snag the rosary, Sayonaki begins his return to the lab despite Aria's best efforts to keep him outside longer. As Kinji comments to himself about Aria's performance their mic line cuts out for a moment and Riko returns telling Aria to take a honey trap approach to keep him out longer. Before she does that, however, Aria confesses to Kinji and offers herself to him once the opperation is over. This immediately puts Kinji into Hysteria Mode and he quickly realizes it's Riko changing her voice to match Aria's. Now under the influence of Hysteria and Sayonaki approaching the lab, Kinji quickly reels in the rosary, places the fake, and seals their entrance point. Later that evening, Sayonaki thanks them for their work over the past two weeks and sends them off. Later on a skyscraper's rooftop, Kinji returns to rosary to Riko. She gleefully accepts the rosary then offers Kinji her thanks by letting him undo the ribbons in her hair. Moments later she kisses Kinji, putting him into Hysteria mode. Now under the influence of Hysteria, Kinji quickly realizes what's going on and Riko prompty betrays the duo. Reunited with her family's rosary, Riko draws her guns and declares she will defeat them. Characters *Riko Mine *Aria H. Kanzaki *Tohyama Kinji *Sayonaki Tooru Trivia * During the previews for the next episode, Aria forgets Kinji's name and guesses it to be Yuuji or Saito - a reference to the male protagonists of Shakugan no Shana and Zero no Tsukaima from Rie Kugimiya's previous work. Quotes Category:Episodes